Systems, methods and apparatus for wirelessly powering devices are described, including, for example, systems, methods and apparatus for wirelessly powering devices using radio frequency (RF) energy from a mobile transmitter.
Currently, a growing number of electronic devices are designed and manufactured for use in a personal area network (PAN). For example, many known devices are designed for use within ten meters (or approximately 33 feet) of a person and are usually untethered (or wireless). One option for powering these PAN devices is by use of a battery. These batteries, however, are recharged to provide continuous, long-term use.
Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, are increasingly becoming smart and capable of operating in a multitude of functions or modes. These mobile devices, however, are typically only being used to perform ancillary functions or operations, such as running software applications. The capabilities of these mobile devices are typically being underused.
Thus, a need exists for a system, method and apparatus for recharging the batteries of PAN devices or eliminating the batteries in PAN devices altogether. In both instances, RF energy can be used to provide power to PAN devices.